Weasley Induced Worries
by Abisha
Summary: For years Draco has insisted that Ginevra worried too much then one afternoon Draco decides to pay his lover a surprise visit at work, where she gives HIM a reason to worry.


Ginevra Weasley was sitting at her desk in the Potions dungeon marking the abysmal essays of her new first years, when she heard the distinct creak of the door being closed. Looking up, she was startled by the intruder's presence "What are you doing here?"

"A pleasant afternoon to you too, Ginevra. Is 'Hi honey, how are you?' too much to ask? You do realize that you've been without me for the past three months, right?" The crisp, aristocratic Wiltshire voice of Draco Malfoy resounded through the stone dungeon as he strode towards the front of the room. Ginny got up and walked around the desk to meet him.

"It's not, I just – wasn't expecting you." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him and lifted her head for the customary kiss.

"Oh yes, I think I like this way better. Don't tell me; _show_ me how much you've missed me." Draco responded, smirking down at her. His slate grey eyes darkened with what was unmistakably lust as he leaned down to capture her lips in a not-so-wholesome way that would have embarrassed even the brazen Bill Weasley had he been there to witness it. Draco deepened the kiss even further, pressing his body up against hers and as a result, backing her into the desk. How ever Lucius Malfoy may have failed him as a father, this was one department he had excelled in. At the 'tender' age of eleven, before departing for Hogwarts, Draco had received 'the talk.' Lucius hadn't just told him what went where, the man had taught him technique and the very first rule was to make your intention very clear. Ginevra obviously got the picture because slowly, and very reluctantly, she pulled away.

"Draco, not now. One of my students could come by. I'm at work you know."

"I know for a fact that work ends at 3:30. Don't you want me to show you just how much _I've_ missed you?" By now his mouth was on her neck and his hands were busy fumbling with the fastenings of her robes. It was the perfect sensation, the feel of his soft lips and his wonderful tongue tracing wet, warm patterns on her freckle dusted skin. It caused Ginny to emit a low moan against her will. "Draco!" she breathed, and it didn't sound like objection, at least not to him.

"You know you want this as much as I do, Ginny." He mumbled against her shoulder. He had already slipped off her robes and was making short work of her top.

"Y-y-yes!"

"So relax, you worry too much." Unsheathing his wand, Draco reached over his shoulder and pointed in the general direction of the door before whispering both a locking and silencing charm.

"A student could really need me and come knocking Draco-"

"Let them knock!" he growled, taking a pert nipple into his scorching mouth. Ginny was now lying on the desk with her back arched and her legs gripping his hips. Draco none too gently ran a Quidditch-roughened hand up her thigh and under her skirt before halting his ministrations altogether to stare at her in shock. She wasn't wearing any underwear. The absence of a bra he could deal with, but no knickers? Ginny giggled at the look of horror on his face. She patted him on the shoulder to remind him that they were in the middle of something, and he continued what he'd been doing with a muttered "We'll deal with that later." He placed tiny, feather light kisses between her breasts and on their peachy tips as his hand continued on a journey of its own. There was a sharp intake of breath from both lovers as his hand was greeted by the moisture that he and only thought of him could cause. Draco kissed his way back up Ginny's stomach for another searing kiss, his tongue delving in and out of her mouth, mimicking the actions of his nimble fingers down below in her slicked folds.

All too soon, he felt her tightening around his hand and he unbuttoned his trousers and slipped them off his hips one handed – a skill perfected late at night in Hogwarts broom closets, and once in this very same Potions dungeon. Once the shuddering started and her orgasm enthralled her, Draco quickly forced his throbbing cock into her convulsing channel, startling her, but the intrusion mixed with the pleasure she associated only with him caused her to let loose a small scream as she bit down on his still clothed shoulder. The sensation of her clenching walls was almost unbearable and Draco had to exercise a whole lot of self control to not spill inside her so soon after entering. He swiftly built a rhythm of smooth, even strokes, one that after calming down, Ginny was able to follow.

Ginny came again not long after with Draco's continued strokes as he paid homage to her breasts. All too soon, Draco felt the consequential tingle at the base of his spine and not yet ready to surrender, he picked her up off the desk and pressed her up against the cold stone wall of the dungeon. Ginny deposited one leg on the floor and cemented the other high on her lover's waist as his strokes got shorter, quicker, and all together more erratic. The change in position brought a host of new sensations to the couple's frantic love making and Draco whisperingly reassured Ginny for her heightened pleasure. Because she was half off the floor and he was now thrusting up into her, the strokes coupled with the rubbing of his shaft against her extra sensitive bundle of nerves threw Ginny over the edge for the final time causing Draco to follow suit.

As they shook up against the wall, Draco continued to thrust until finally, Ginny's convulsing walls milked him of every last drop. They sagged together, him softening inside her until their breaths evened out and Draco was finally able to address his issue with the sated – for the moment – Ms. Weasley. "Would you like to explain to me now dear, why you are prancing around teaching classes – that I'm not in – wearing absolutely no knickers what so ever?"

Ginny smirked his notorious Malfoy smirk at him and replied "Malfoy, you worry too much!"


End file.
